Kaito's Part-Time Job
by Durbe the Barian
Summary: Rio figured she knew Kaito like the back of her hand. But it was kinda surprising when she saw him with rolled up sleeves. - For Frozen Galaxy.


**Zexal Oneshot**

**Kaito's Part-Time Job**

**Humor/Friendship**

**Kaito/Rio**

**Rio figured she knew Kaito like the back of her hand. But it was kinda surprising when she saw him with rolled up sleeves. - For Frozen Galaxy.**

**(Don't own Zexal. Though I wish I owned the Barians.)**

* * *

><p>Kaito's Part-Time Job<p>

* * *

><p>Kaito has a fairly predictable schedule. At least, it's predictable to those who spent half the day with him.<p>

He wakes up every morning at six AM and spends a half hour waking himself up. ←[Photon Transformation gave him low blood pressure symptoms.]

After getting dressed, he gets to work and prepares breakfast for the Tenjo family.

At 7:30, he wakes Orbital up and drives Haruto to school.

8:30 to noon is spent down at his lab, where he works with his father, working on a project to help support both Barian and Astral World respectively.

4 PM, he picks his brother up from school.

5 PM, he gets dinner ready.

After dinner, he works on his deck and teaches Haruto how to duel.

7 PM, he handles dishes.

8 PM, he works on homework that he's gotta do for college.

Midnight, he passes out in bed.

Then he wakes up at 6 the following morning and starts the whole routine all over again.

Yes. Fairly predictable.

That's why Rio wondered about the 3 missing hours in his schedule. Despite her incredible Kamishiro-style information gathering (Which most people would possibly consider 'stalking.'), she hadn't figured out what he did with those extra three hours. Someone like Kaito just **had** to have to do something. It's just too easy to catch boredom otherwise.

So what did he do during those three hours?

Well, to answer that question, we'll have to go back to last week.

When Kaito had the embarrassment of his life.

* * *

><p>It was a bright Saturday morning in Heartland City. The Tenjo brothers had no school that day, so everybody decided to meet at the park and do a big 'dueling tournament' so they could cool off and have some fun. Naturally, Rio forced Ryoga to go, seeing as how he would have cooped himself up in his room all day otherwise. Haruto, likewise, pulled <strong>his<strong> brother out of his room, saying that 'homework can be handled whenever.'

The Barians also participated, though for various reasons. (Won't be listed.)

[11 AM]

"Alright!" Yuma exclaimed. "Everybody's here! Now we can get dueling!"

Both Kaito and Misael looked at Yuma with exasperated expressions. "There he goes again," Kaito mumbled.

"Where does he get all that energy?" Misael asked, his arms folded across his chest.

"I dunno," Alit said, taking a bite out of a banana.

"Well, we're here," Durbe said, rubbing his forehead. "We might as well – as you people put it – enjoy ourselves."

"Come on, guys!" Yuma shouted. "Let's get dueling!"

"Coming," everybody responded, walking over to where Yuma was standing, his hand going crazy in the air.

[Noon]

A whole hour went by of everybody going absolutely crazy in their dueling. And by crazy, let me tell you, I mean 'crazy.' Frankly, spending too much time with Yuma hurt their dueling skills. In the duel, Durbe Vs. Misael, Durbe nearly lost his duel because he admitted to playing a trap card facedown. (He hit himself over the head when he realized what he said.)

For the record, that one ended in a draw.

Now, Kaito Vs. Rio, on the other hand...

"Ike! Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon!" Kaito commanded. "Direct attack!"

Instantly, Rio was blown back as her life points dropped to zero.

A loud cough escaped her as Kaito walked over to his fallen opponent. "Well, I lost again," she grouched.

"Yeah, but you've gotten better," Kaito said, holding a hand out to her. "You almost had me a few times."

Rio could have sworn that her face went beet red when she heard that. "Th-Thank you," she said, accepting his hand and getting back on her feet.

Kaito gave her a light smile, then looked at his watch. ←[Don't ask. Haruto got him one.]

12:05.

Uh oh.

"Okay, everybody!" Yuma called out. "Will the winners of the matches please come up? We've got more duels to handle."

"Sorry, Yuma," Kaito responded. "I've gotta go."

"What?" Yuma whined.

"What do you have to do?" Rio asked. "Bathroom break?"

"Not really," Kaito answered. "I just have an appointment."

"Appointment?" Rio thought curiously.

She didn't have a chance to speak her thoughts, however. Kaito got on Orbital and sped away before she had a chance.

* * *

><p>About five minutes had passed before she looked down to Haruto and asked, "Does he have any health problems?"<p>

"Not really," Haruto responded. "Other than the usual." ←[Blunt much?]

"Then why did he...?" Rio asked herself. She then looked to where Kaito had gone. "I'll be right back, guys," she called out.

"Rio!" Ryoga snapped. "Where do you think you're going?"

"Ryoga," Durbe said, placing his hand on his chest. "Leave her alone. She'll be fine."

"What? Durbe."

"Just leave her be," Durbe repeated. "If she gets hurt, I will accept my punishment."

Honestly, there were times when Durbe was a little **too** much like a knight.

Only times though.

* * *

><p>Rio eventually found Kaito somewhere around the mall. She proceeded to tail him (ahem) 'stealthily follow him' for a while, but then, unfortunately, lost him in a store corner. Honestly, what would a <strong>guy<strong> want in the mall, anyway? Other than maybe something for Haruto.

Finally, she let out a sigh and leaned against one of the many stores in the mall. More specifically, a shop that sold Duel monsters cards. "Where could that guy have gone?" she asked. "And how could I have lost him? He stands out like a sore thumb."

"Alright, Kaito, can you bring in the boxes from outside?"

"On it."

Rio froze. What...on Barian World had she just heard?

She jerked her head to the side when she heard the door to the store she was leaning against open up. Then she watched as someone walked out of the store and picked up a couple of boxes that had been left there earlier that day.

Someone with blond hair and a teal fringe.

With rolled up sleeves and a blue apron.

Wait. Rolled up sleeves and a blue WHAT?!

Rio waited until the person in question turned back to the shop with the boxes.

Then they froze.

"Rio?"

"Kaito?"

Another pause.

Then Rio just started laughing her head off. "What are you **wearing?**!" she laughed.

Kaito simply stared at Rio, futilely attempting to fight off a rising blush. "It's my work uniform," he said. "I have to wear it. What are you doing here**?**"

"Who? Me? Well, I was...well."

Now how **could** she explain her presence? 'Hi, I was tailing you to figure out what you were doing all afternoon?' Nope. Not a good idea.

"W-Well," she began, "w-w-well, what are **you** doing **here**? You wouldn't wear something like **that** without a reason. Need more money or something?"

Kaito stared at her for a minute, his face almost beet red.

"Kaito!" said a voice in the store. "We need the new cards."

Kaito sighed. "I have to put this away," he said. "I'll explain later."

* * *

><p>And explain he did.<p>

Apparently, Dr. Faker's birthday was coming up and he was working part-time to earn money for a present. He didn't want anybody to know about his job, seeing as how he sorta hated the uniform. (Okay, **really** hated the uniform. Blue is not his color.)

After explaining it almost thirty times in a row, Kaito had finally got it through Rio's laughing head that he didn't want anybody to know about it until he finally finished his job.

* * *

><p>Unfortunately, he learned the hard way that there was a reason Ryoga kept secrets from Rio.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>D.T.B: Did you guys like that? I'm getting a strange hunch that I'm turning OOC for some reason. Please tell me if I'm not. And Galaxy-chan, if you didn't picture it this way, by golly, write your version of it. I'm not trying to sound rude. I just want to see what you might be able to dish out.<strong>


End file.
